Consecuencias
by SongJaeIn
Summary: B.A.P - Slash - No pensé que nos pasaría, pero está sucediendo, y si esto es una prueba de la vida, la pasaré, no importa lo que cueste.


**Resumen: **No pensé que nos pasaría, pero está sucediendo, y si esto es una prueba de la vida, la pasaré, no importa lo que cueste.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, estaría violando los derechos humanos de ellos, lo cuál, no me siento capaz de hacerlo, ni ahora, ni nunca. Ellos le pertencen a TS Entertainment, tanto ellos como todo lo que ellos producen, yo sólo juego con sus vidas, en la ficción que te ofrece una novela y mi imaginación, por lo tanto, nada de lo que está escrito aquí es realidad, o no hay pruebas de ello.

**Advertencias: **Si no te gustan las relaciones homosexuales, en este one shot, no esperes otra cosa. No hay sexo explícito, pero si hay insinuaciones leves, por lo que, te invito a cerrar esta ventana si no deseas llevarte un mal rato.

**Estado: **Finalizado

**Capítulos:** 1

**Palabras: **1,750

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia la hice con el fin de entretener, nada más. Realmente no soy fanática de hacer historias con tramas homosexual, y con respecto a las escenas de sexo explícito, no soy buena en hacerlas, ni sexo hetero o homosexual, lo siento. Aunque esta historia tenía planeado una, no logré hacerla, me cuestan demasiado, aún debo pulir esa faceta, así que, me dejé llevar sólo con los sentimientos, espero que les guste y se sientan bien al leer esto.

* * *

**CONSECUENCIAS**

Capítulo Único

Me siento sobrepasado, abrumado, lleno de miles de emociones tan opuestas entre ellas, que sólo me produce dolor de cabeza la idea de dedicarme a identificarlas, a saber el por qué de ellas, y el por qué no puedo llevar esto más livianamente, como lo hacía antes. Sin embargo, los segundos pasan, los minutos vuelan y las horas ni se sienten, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo a pasado ni cuánto tiempo voy a estar así. Simplemente estoy.

No hay manera que me saque de la cabeza su voz, esa voz ronca, tanto como para hacerme estremecer desde el primer momento que lo conocí, sus labios, esos labios carnosos que me dejaban sin aliento, que me hacían ver las estrellas con tan sólo un roce de ellos, su olor, el que se impregnó en mi ser tan profundamente que ahora se me es casi imposible de sacar, aunque lo intente, no puedo, mi corazón no me deja, lo extraña, lo necesita, no puede estar sin él.

Diablos.

Estoy enamorado.

Sabía que no debía llegar a este punto. Siempre lo he evitado, siempre he intentando poner una barrera en todo, pero ¿por qué esta vez no me resultó? Sabía que con él, las cosas estaban siendo distintas. Yo lo sentía distinto. Distinto a todo lo que antes había experimentado, tanto con chicas como con chicos. No, no fue el primer hombre con el que estuve, pero esperaba que fuese la última persona.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que todo terminara de esta manera? No lo sabía, le he dado vueltas a cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero no veo nada. Puede que yo no te haya dado lo suficiente, lo que querías, lo que necesitabas, pero lo intenté, en serio lo hice. No soy muy cariñoso en realidad, tú más que nadie lo sabe, me cuesta, y pensé que lo entendías. Aunque puede que no lo hagas, o no quieras hacerlo.

En algún lado leí, por ahí, que cuando estás con alguien no tienes que intentar cambiarlo, simplemente tienes que aceptar tal y cuál es, y arreglar los problemas hablándolos. Yo no intente cambiarte, ni siquiera lo pensé. Me gustaste el primer día que te vi, cuando me dijeron que íbamos a estar en el mismo grupo, no cabía dentro de mi felicidad. El hecho de tenerte cerca, simplemente ya me hizo feliz. El saber que íbamos a recorrer el camino hasta nuestro sueño, juntos, hacía a mi corazón hincharse de alegría y saltar sobre los pies que jura tener, haciendo que mi pecho duela.

Nunca pensé que lo nuestro se iría a hacer realidad. Claro que lo soñaba, todo chico enamorado sueña que eso suceda.

No puede ser.

¿Y ahora lo estoy admitiendo? ¡Qué sucede conmigo! Realmente me hiciste mal.

No. Mal no. Bien. Todo lo que me hiciste fue para mejor. Me hiciste quererme a mí mismo, me hiciste ver lo que era ser amado, lo que era hacer el amor, lo que era besar a la persona que querías. Me mostraste el amor.

Sé que suena cursi, demasiado a mi parecer. Pero es la verdad. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, soy un chico enamorado, que soñó estar contigo, y eso sucedió, un día cualquiera, una hora cualquiera. A quién se le hubiese ocurrido que nos íbamos a besar en la sala de prácticas. Por lo que recuerdo, los demás había ido a comprar comida, ese día estábamos practicando para nuestro comeback, esa canción que mostraba un lado muy distinto al que habíamos mostrado anteriormente, claro, una sorpresa para todo el mundo, con nuestras tres primeras canciones, todos ya estaban seguros de que nuestro concepto siempre iba a ser de hombres rudos, duros y en contra al sistema, pero con esta canción, nuestro lado tierno tenía que salir.

En eso estábamos, cuando yo te molesté diciendo que eras imposible, te costaba un mundo ser tierno, poner caritas y las típicas cosas que a las fans vuelven locas, y te hacía caras para que entendieras mi punto. No sé en qué momento nos acercamos tanto, y no me importó, no me había dado cuenta, estábamos riéndonos, tú te reías de mí y yo me reía del hecho que era yo el que te hacía reír. Era feliz con eso. Cuando tú empezaste a intentarlo, fue cuándo exploté, dios, sigo insistiendo, incluso ahora, años de haber estado juntos, sigo insistiendo que eres imposible.

Y fue ahí cuando te acercaste a mí y me besaste. Quizás fue por impulso, quizá porque te producía curiosidad el besar un hombre, sólo tú lo sabes, nunca me lo dijiste, pero yo quedé en blanco. Y ese fue mi error, tú te alejaste, me miraste y susurraste un perdón con tus mejillas sonrojadas. Fue la imagen más tierna que he visto de ti en todos estos años. Las demás no cuentan, estábamos desnudos y excitados, todo cambia cuando estás lleno de placer. Pero me enterneciste, te diste la vuelta y te tomé la mano antes de que siquiera dieras un paso, lo hice sin pensar y no me arrepiento. Subí la mano por tu codo – es increíble el cómo aún recuerdo todo esto, tan claro, sin ninguna falla – y te di la vuelta al llegar a tu hombro, besando tus labios, queriendo probar más de ellos. Y para mí fue el mejor beso que he dado en mi vida.

Desde ese entonces, no me separé de tus labios jamás.

Ambos quedamos de acuerdo que ninguno iba a contarle nada a los demás. Pero los secretos siempre se terminan descubriendo, y a los pocos meses, nuestro bebé nos pilló _in fraganti_. Nunca me olvidaré de su cara, aunque en ese momento no le encontré gracia, ahora lo hago. Sus ojos abiertos, tanto que si no supiese que es casi imposible, se saldrían de sus órbitas, y su boca, haciendo una "o" perfecta. No supimos qué inventar, estaba todo tan claro, incluso para él con sus 16 años, no hubo dudas.

Y así fue que el grupo entero supo de nosotros. Todos se sorprendieron, rechazaron el hecho y nos odiaron por hacerles esto. Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, que el grupo se iba a disolver, que no íbamos a durar y que cuando termináramos, el grupo sufriría las consecuencias de nuestras diferencias; pero lo terminaron aceptando después de unos días, además, nosotros no les dimos nunca razones para dudar, jamás, siempre hicimos lo posible para mantener la estabilidad y paz dentro del grupo. Jamás nos mostrábamos cariñosos frente a ellos, fuimos siempre amigos, nunca amantes ni novios. Jamás un beso, una caricia, ni siquiera miradas que los hicieran incomodar. El hecho de que ambos tuviésemos el rol de los padres entre los 6 nos ayudó bastante, y logramos hacer que esta familia tuviera éxito. Nunca algo entre nosotros les repercutió a ellos. Hasta ahora.

Y me sigo preguntando, ¿qué fue lo que pasó, qué fue lo que hizo cambiar tanto la situación? No tengo la menor idea, y sé que cuando lo sepa, no lo voy a entender. Pero sinceramente espero que no haya sido mi culpa.

Hubieron peleas, sí, hubieron reconciliaciones, bastante buenas, no sé qué decir sobre eso, pero que nos amábamos, nadie debería dudar de eso. Pero al parecer el amor no fue suficiente. No le ganó a la fama, no le ganó a las amistadas. No le gano a las críticas y prejuicios de todos.

¿Hace cuánto fue que el mundo entero supo de nosotros? Pronto serán 3 meses, si no me equivoco. Nos castigaron, a todos, y por dios, no me lo perdonaré jamás, el ver los sueños de todos en el suelo. Me siento tan egoísta, y sé que debería dejar los sentimentalismos de lado, pero no puedo. Mi corazón no me deja.

Durante estos tres meses, todo fue un caos. Primero las críticas destructivas contra nosotros dos, luego el odio sin fundamentos de todas la fans – no nuestras, claro que no, ellas siempre nos apoyaron, incluso ahora que nuestra relación se acabó – sino de las cientos de fans que adoran a los idols, esos chicos perfectos que la empresa nos hace ser, esos chicos con ninguna falla e incapaz de crear problemas. Y después, y lo peor de todo, el enojo y la ira de parte de nuestros compañeros de grupo. No lo soporté, y te lo dije. Pero tú ya estabas en otro lado, lejos de mí.

Y eso fue todo. Ahora lo sé. Sé la razón de nuestra ruptura, y espero no equivocarme, pero ver la decepción de nuestros amigos en la cara, ver la tristeza en sus ojos, no lo pudiste soportar, y antes de que todo esto se agrandara aún más, decidiste terminarlo, unilateralmente en un principio. Ahora soy consciente que lo hiciste por el bien de los chicos, sacrificando tu felicidad por el bien de ellos.

Esto realmente parece una de esas historias que uno ve en los dramas, tanto dolor y alegría mezclada, tanta tragedia. No pensé que nos pasaría, pero está sucediendo, y si esto es una prueba de la vida, la pasaré, no importa lo que cueste.

En todo caso, entiendo tus últimas palabras, nuestro último beso, todo lo que escondía, y te respondo, con total sinceridad, con todo lo que mi corazón te puede dar. Voy a seguir adelante, vamos a seguir adelante, como grupo, como la familia que formamos, porque los chicos, después de todo, siguen junto a nosotros, y estoy tan agradecido por ello. Vamos a levantar el grupo una vez más.

Tan sólo dame un día, sólo uno, para que todo dentro de mí, vuelva a la normalidad, para que pueda pensar con la mente y cuerpo fríos. Mirarte como amigo, aunque por dentro me muera, pero si es lo que tú estás haciendo por el bien de todos, yo también lo haré. Total, nosotros fuimos los que desencadenamos todo esto.

"_Himchan, tú lo sabes, el mundo lo sabe, pero no lo entienden, y no los culpo. ¿Quién querría entender a dos personas que, según lo que ven los demás, lo tienen todo, pero qué no dudaron en dañar a los que estaba a su alrededor? Ellos no lo harán, y eso me entristece, pero esto es lo correcto._

_Por favor, entiéndeme tú, entiende que todo esto es por los dos, tenemos que terminar esto, debemos hacerlo, por nuestros sueños, los cuales son incompatibles con nuestro amor. _

_Lo siento demasiado. _

_Perdóname._

_Te amo."_

Yo también te amo, Yong Guk.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y dejen reviews para ver sus opiniones, así me ayudan a crecer como escritora.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)


End file.
